La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de snippets] [Univers Alternatif] Une plongée dans la vie quotidienne de la famille Skywalker, telle qu'elle aurait pu être si la saga n'avait pas raconté exactement la même histoire.
1. Snippet n1

**Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression d'être le type de personne qui commence trente fanfictions en même temps (peut-être que le nombre est un peu exagéré mais c'est pour vous donner une idée) et ne les termine jamais. C'est limite désespérant ;)**

 **Aujourd'hui, je commence un petit recueil de snippets (ce qui en français donnerait « éclats ») sur la famille Skywalker... mais dans un univers alternatif. J'ai trop pitié de Vader, en fait -_-' Du coup, quelques petites bribes d'histoires ne feraient peut-être pas de mal à mon moral à ce niveau-là ^-^'**

* * *

 **Snippet n°1**

 **« Les enfants Skywalker sont des ouragans en puissance »**

* * *

Deux petits ouragans se poursuivaient dans le salon. Anakin soupira : les jumeaux étaient intenables, comme tous les jours depuis leur naissance six ans auparavant. Ils couraient, sautaient, criaient toute la journée. Padmé avait trouvé la solution pour s'échapper de cet enfer : elle passait ses journées au Sénat. Mais Anakin, qui avait quitté l'Ordre Jedi peu avant la naissance des jumeaux, n'avait d'autre choix que de jouer le père au foyer – à son plus grand désespoir. Il adorait ses enfants, mais par la Force, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient turbulents !

Derrière Luke et Leia – qui se couraient après avec des sabres-laser en plastique dans leurs mains –, un petit Jinn les suivait à la trace en mâchonnant son doudou. Le plus jeune des Skywalker, âgé de trois ans, était le plus calme. Ce qui ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il ne faisait jamais de bêtises. Il était généralement plus tranquille que ses aînés, mais il pouvait très bien se transformer en une véritable tornade si jamais l'envie lui en prenait. Anakin faisait attention à ce que cela se produise le moins souvent, parce que l'appartement était souvent saccagé par les trois tempêtes ambulants lorsque celles-ci conjugaient leurs efforts.

_ Arrière, Sith ! cria Luke en brandissant son sabre-laser jouet devant lui, manquant de frapper Leia. Je ne te laisserai pas t'emparer de l'arme secrète des Jedi !

Ladite arme secrète étant matérialisée par un coussin éventré provenant du lit de Jinn.

_ Je veux plus être le Sith, se plaignit Leia. Pourquoi c'est jamais Jinn le Sith ?

_ Je suis un Jedi ! s'exclama Jinn en courant vers sa sœur.

_ Mais moi aussi, je voudrais être un Jedi, de temps en temps.

_ Tu es trop fière pour être un Jedi, affirma Luke. Même grand-père Palpy le dit toujours. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours un Sith !

Leia lâcha son sabre-laser, qui tomba sur le sol avec un grand fracas. « Tu vas rayer le parquet », la maudit Anakin en grinçant des dents.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, j'arrête de jouer, fit la fillette, avant de détourner la tête et de s'en aller vers sa chambre avec une expression hautaine.

Luke haussa les épaules mais ne releva pas. Jinn attrapa le sabre-laser et le fit tournoyer dangereusement près de l'holo-écran.

_ Jinn ! ordonna Anakin. Tu vas casser l'holo-écran, pose ce sabre-laser.

Ces gosses lui colleront une extinction de voix, un de ces jours.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai rajouté un enfant Skywalker. En fait, j'ai récemment lu quelque part qu'Anakin aurait voulu nommer son fils Jinn, alors je me suis dit qu'une tornade de plus ou de moins chez les Skywalker ne changerait pas grand-chose :D**


	2. Snippet n2

**J'ai à peine eu le temps d'écrire ce snippet dans les délais que je m'étais imposés, en fait les vacances c'est encore plus chargé que la période scolaire xD**

* * *

 **Snippet n°2**

 **« Un repas de famille »**

* * *

Les cinq Skywalker étaient rassemblés autour de la table, en compagnie d'autres invités – très proches de la famille : Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, et Sheev Palpatine. C'était un dimanche midi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, et ils partageaient tous les huit un repas de famille, comme à leur habitude.

Et comme d'habitude, les trois enfants étaient intenables. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, ça.

Leia était la plus calme du groupe. Elle avait décidé de se comporter comme une petite princesse, et s'était installée juste à côté de Palpatine, dont elle était la chouchoute. Elle lui faisait la conversation de la même manière qu'une adulte, mais avec des mots enfantins – elle n'avait que neuf ans.

Luke mangeait absolument n'importe comment, au grand dam de Padmé, qui s'attendaient à ce que ses enfants aient de bonnes manières à table, même dans la sphère familiale.

Quant à Jinn... eh bien... il passait plus de temps à courir autour de la table, pour faire voler son vaisseau-jouet, qu'assis sur sa chaise à véritablement manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Anakin tirait sa mine découragée habituelle, et Obi-Wan le gratifiait de regards encourageants à chaque fois qu'il tentait de raisonner sa progéniture – sans grand succès, puisque les enfants n'écoutaient personne.

* * *

 **Oui, Sheev Palpatine fait bien « partie » de la famille Skywalker... on va dire qu'il n'a pas encore dévoilé sa véritable identité, et que pendant ce temps-là, il continue de manipuler tout le monde... et apparemment un peu plus Leia.**


	3. Snippet n3

**On remet ça :)**

* * *

 **Snippet n°3**

 **« L'heure d'aller se coucher »**

* * *

_ Les enfants ! appela Anakin en entrant dans le salon. Il commence à se faire tard, alors tous au lit, et pas de discussion !

Sauf que les trois jeunes Skywalker aimaient discuter. Beaucoup. Ils continuèrent leurs activités comme si personne ne les avait interrompus.

Padmé disait souvent qu'Anakin n'avait absolument aucune autorité. Elle oubliait aussi de préciser qu'elle n'en avait pas plus que lui. Luke, Leia et Jinn n'en avaient toujours fait qu'à leur tête, et même les ordres déguisés sous des jeux d'Ahsoka, la patience d'Obi-Wan et l'autorité naturelle de Palpatine n'avaient jamais fonctionné pour les rendre plus obéissants. Leia était la seule à suivre les ordres de Palpatine – ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Les autres ignoraient tout autant leurs « oncles » et leur « tante » que leurs vrais parents.

_ Luke. Leia. Jinn. Vous laissez tomber votre partie de bataille de cartes, vous la terminerez plus tard si vous voulez, mais maitenant c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tenta de nouveau Anakin.

La soirée s'annonçait très longue.

* * *

 **Haha, pauvre Anakin :p**


	4. Snippet n4

**Ce texte-là aura au moins été posté dans les temps... bien qu'il ne soit pas bien long.**

* * *

 **Snippet n°4**

 **« Endormis par terre »**

* * *

Padmé avait demandé à Palpatine de passer la voir à l'appartement ce soir-là, pour une affaire assez urgente concernant la politique. C'était pour cela que le Chancelier passa le pas de la porte pour entrer directement chez les Skywalker – il faisait presque partie des meubles maintenant.

À son plus grand étonnement, aucun cri ne précéda son apparition dans le salon. D'habitude, le volume sonore ne baissait presque jamais.

Il découvrit vite la raison de tout ce calme.

Les cinq Skywalker s'étaient endormis. Anakin, Luke, Leia et Jinn étaient allongés à même le sol, sur le tapis, la fatigue les ayant apparemment assommés au beau milieu d'une partie de jeu de société. Padmé était étendue sur le sofa, à côté d'eux, les yeux clos.

Palpatine sourit face à ce tableau. Les moments de calme étaient rares, et les parents les méritaient largement. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il aurait eu la patience de s'occuper des trois enfants en permanence – et la Force savait à quel point il était patient.

Sans faire de bruit, il revint sur ses pas, et laissa l'appartement plongé dans le silence derrière lui.

* * *

 **Reviews ? ;)**


	5. Snippet n5

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

* * *

 **Snippet n°5**

 **« Dans la neige »**

* * *

L'heure des vacances avait sonné. Pour l'occasion, la petite famille Skywalker avait voyagé jusque sur Hoth, et les enfants avaient pu profiter des joies de la neige.

Au programme : ski, luge, batailles de boules de neige, construction de bonshommes de neige... Cela offrait à Luke, Leia et Jinn une distraction, une occupation pour qu'ils cessent de se focaliser sur toutes les potentielles bêtises à faire, et Anakin et Padmé pouvaient souffler un petit peu.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on a gagné ! s'exclama Luke.

Ils étaient tous les cinq au beau milieu d'une bataille de boules de neige mémorable, enfants contre parents. Jinn et Leia avaient combiné leurs forces pour bombarder leurs adversaires jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne battent en retraite derrière une congère. Les trois frères et sœur les avaient ensuite encerclés.

Anakin ne voyait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, rapidement suivi par Padmé.

_ Je suis d'accord, déclara la mère. Vous avez gagné, vous avez largement le dessus. On dépose les armes.

Les enfants poussèrent une exclamation de joie, et la famille rentra au chaud pour boire un bon thé bien mérité.

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas vu la neige de tout l'hiver par chez moi, du coup j'ai compensé dans mes fanfictions xD**


	6. Snippet n6

**Je m'en vais de ce pas attraper mon clavier pour planifier une nouvelle torture pour notre Sidious préféré xD**

 **Excusez-moi pour le léger retard de publication, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas ma faute mais celle du site Fanfiction, qui m'a bien pourri la vie hier et qui avait bloqué mon compte pendant une journée (détails en MP if you wish).**

 **Bonne lecture maintenant :p**

* * *

 **Snippet n°6**

 **« Babysitting »**

* * *

Babysitting. Ce simple mot faisait frémir Sidious d'effroi. Il ne s'imaginait pas garder des enfants... Et lorsque c'étaient les Skywalker qui lui demandaient ce service, il avait juste envie de les envoyer balader à grand renfort d'insultes, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sauf qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, et qu'à son plus grand désarroi, il impliquait de rendre n'importe quel service à Anakin – et surveiller ses enfants toute une nuit en était un.

Ce soir-là, monsieur et madame Skywalker arrivèrent à l'appartement du 500 Republica occupé par le Chancelier Palpatine, et ce dernier leur assura qu'il prendrait bien soin de leur marmaille tandis que le couple pourrait se retrouver tous les deux. Les tourtereaux étaient tellement occupés à roucouler qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas à quel point le sourire collé sur le visage de leur ami sonnait faux. Si à l'extérieur, Sheev était amical, à l'intérieur, il hurlait déjà de désespoir.

Les trois enfants n'attendirent pas très longtemps après le départ de leurs parents avant de commencer à faire des bêtises. Dix minutes plus tard, Luke et Jinn couraient déjà tout autour des statues de collection de Palpatine... avec des sabres-laser jouets dans les mains. « Ils auront tout cassé avant même la fin de l'heure », se lamenta intérieurement Sidious en se passant une main sur le visage. Leia, quant à elle, suivait « Grandpa Palpy » partout où il allait – évidemment, un surnom aussi ridicule ne plaisait pas à Sidious, mais il s'efforçait de rester aimable chaque fois qu'il était utilisé.

Il était vrai que la jeune Leia était la préférée de Palpatine parmi les trois enfants Skywalker. Elle faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'intelligence et de bon sens que ses deux frères, même si elle n'était pas avare en bêtises. Sidious s'employait alors à la chouchouter, et bien que cette habitude ne soit pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d'Anakin et de Padmé, ces derniers ne faisaient pas de réflexions. Et puis, Sidious se surprenait à vraiment apprécier la petite fille, et notamment son esprit plus sournois.

 _Crac !_

Sortant de ses pensées, Palpatine se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit soudain. Il se figea. Jinn venait tout juste de décapiter une de ses statues. « Reste calme », se sermonna-t-il en marchant en direction du petit garçon. Ce dernier, voyant son regard agacé, baissa la tête en une expression contrite.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il.

_ Jinn, fit Palpatine sur un ton sec, si tu n'es pas capable de t'amuser avec ton frère sans faire de dégâts, je vais te forcer à t'asseoir et à ne plus toucher à rien.

Le petit garçon commença à pleurer. Palpatine soupira, puis s'agenouilla (« La seule fois de ma vie où je me mettrai à genoux. Anakin va me payer tous les efforts que j'ai fournis au centuple », pesta-t-il mentalement) pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

_ Allons, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus concilliant tout en tapotant l'épaule de Jinn, je n'ai pas dit cela pour te gronder, Jinn, je voudrais simplement que tu fasses plus attention à l'environnement qui t'entoure et aux affaires des autres.

Rassuré, le garçon sécha ses larmes.

« Skywalker, si tu ne fais pas l'effort de passer du Côté Obscur après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je te tue sur place. »

* * *

 **Si je continue à le torturer de la sorte, Sidious sera parti en dépression nerveuse d'ici les grandes vacances :p**

 **Je n'ai pour le moment pas planifié de septième texte, mais j'ai quelques idées que j'écrirais peut-être lorsque j'en aurais enfin fini avec ma fanfiction « Le feu du Phénix » (depuis trois mois que je le dis, je vais peut-être finalement écrire le chapitre 12 xD).**


	7. Snippet n7

**Je trouvais qu'Ahsoka n'était pas encore assez mise en lumière, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment.**

* * *

 **Snippet n°7**

 **« Duel au sommet »**

* * *

Ahsoka recula alors que son adversaire avançait sur elle. Elle brandit son sabre-laser devant elle et para un coup, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

La figure encapuchonnée ne parut pas déstabilisée, et elle continua de lui porter de puissants coups, bien qu'aucune attaque ne parvint à atteindre son ennemie.

_ Tu vas me dire où la princesse est cachée, gronda une voix venue de sous la capuche. Tu vas me le dire maintenant, ou je te tue, _Jedi_.

_ Si tu me tues, tu n'en sauras pas plus, _Sith_ , répliqua Ahsoka.

Son adversaire n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la Togruta fut violemment plaquée au sol par quelqu'un qui était arrivé par derrière. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et elle manqua de se tordre une cheville en tombant.

_ Je l'ai eue, Luke, je l'ai eue ! criait Jinn en maintenant Ahsoka sur le sol avec toute la force de son petit corps.

_ C'était moi qui devait la battre, pas toi ! pleura Luke en enlevant sa capuche et en jetant son sabre-laser sur le sol. Tu l'as déjà battue hier ! C'est pas juste !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit la voix de Padmé alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon reconverti en champ de bataille.

_ C'est Jinn, continua de sangloter Luke. Il a battu Ahsoka alors que c'était moi qui devait le faire !

_ Doucement, Luke, tenta sa mère en se baissant à son niveau. Allons, calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Elle prit son fils aîné dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Luke pleurait toujours. Jinn était confus. Leia sortit de sa cachette, agacée.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini ici ? s'énerva-t-elle. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en pointant successivement ses deux frères. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer tranquillement, pour une fois ?

Ahsoka se releva en poussant gentiment Jinn sur le côté. Il se mit lui aussi à pleurer face au coup de colère de sa sœur.

L'appartement des Skywalker résonna des pleurs des deux petits garçons. Anakin, alors qu'il allait rentrer, fit rapidement demi-tour sur le palier de la porte d'entrée, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver face à ce déluge de larmes. Direction le bureau de Palpatine... et le calme.

* * *

 **Tu as bien raison Anakin, fuis ! xD**


End file.
